It's In The Stars
by missbabblingbrook21
Summary: Jill is a strong kind young woman living up life to it's fullest on her new farm. Her weakness? ...falling for the bad boy.
1. It's In the Stars

__

It's In The Stars

* * *

_" I remeber saying thanks to Tomas for my farm even though I wanted to kill him, top condition yeah right, oh well i'll just have to make the best of it. " _

I've now been here 1 month tommorow and Griffen and Muffy are throwing me a

little party for sticking it out and making the best of the farm. Great now I won't be

able to sleep cause I'm all excited, I guess I'll go for a walk to get my excitment

out, Snuffles come here we're going for a little walk together. Wow the stars and

the moon look so beautiful tonight, as I'm walking to the Goddess pond Snuffles

stops and starts to growl, not his lets play growl but danger growl, now I'm scared.

I hear footsteps behind me. I stop dead on the path to the Goddess pond. Heh heh

very funny Rock ( my voice sounds weak and scared). The footsteps approach

closer Snuffles my dog finds a squirrel and chases it leaving me behind with

mystery person,... thanks alot snuffles. Suddenly I feel breathing down my neck I

scream And turn around punching someone or something in the stomach. Oomph

is all I hear. I look down to see who I just punched. I freeze, I'm staring into the

most beautiful eyes in the world, their a light aqua green. His face is so handsome,

and he has gorgeous hair any girl would die for it's light and silvery and

hangs in his face and eyes so perfectly in a way Rock could only dream about. I

swear I'm standing there drooling. "I-I-I " I'm at a loss for words, so I blurt out

unaudible apologies. "I so sorry you scared me who are you are you okay I like your

hair?" (I like your hair did I really just say that?) He stares at me then chuckles

and stands up he's about 2ft taller than me which makes him all the more

attractive. "Well hello beautiful I didn't expect that kind of greeting but apology

accepted." "What's a beautiful maiden like you doing out by yourself at night?" Any

commen sense left in me and I might've called back Snuffles and left, but

something about him made me stay as though he was a gorgeous mystery

waiting to be solved. "Well I was taking a walk in the beautiful moonlight when I

was horribly scared by you if you must know." Sorry, but whats your name beautiful maiden?" "umm

Jill I reply." "Well Jill It would be rude of me not to offer to walk you back to your

house so would you allow me the pleasure of doing so?" "Yes" was all I could reply, I

whistled and Snuffles came back from where ever he went off to. He offered me

his arm and I took it. While walking back we heard a coyote howl in the distance, I

without even realizing what I was doing tightened my grip on his muscular arms. I

heard him mumble something like "I'll protect you." Even though I just met this

man I felt like being right by his side was where I was always supposed to be. I

felt torn when we arrived at my house. "well thank you very much Mr. ?" " wait I

don't even know your name?" " Skye, call me Skye," "oh well goodbye Skye, wait

when will I see you again I had fun tonight." " It's in the stars" and with that he

kissed my forhead. I hadn't even realized we were that close. I felt like I was in the

sky soaring through the clouds and skimming over the moonlit pond. I knew I

loved him but would it work out,

I barely knew him, yet I had a gut feeling we

would meet again after all it's in the stars.

* * *

Please review everyone thanks for being so supportive next chapter will be up as soon as possible :)


	2. By The Goddess Pond

**The Party**

* * *

_The party I've been waiting for so long is finally here the only problem I'm to starstuck to enjoy it. All I'm thinking about is a mysterious angel in _

_the night with eyes like an aqua ocean. _

**Muffy**:"Jill", "Jill" "JILL!" Ahhh oh, sorry Muffy I guess I'm just tired is all. "Just tired well you were like a

total space cadet for a second." "Any way Jill I was just wondering if you've heard of the phantom Skye?" WHAT? The what? the who?

**"** The phantom skye, for goodness sake Jill where have you been for the past month?" Umm well lets see lying in a hammock drinkin smoothies?

"Haha very funny, but seriously, he's this thief that annonces his arrival before he comes! Have you ever heard of such a thing!" Wow that's pretty

brave if you ask me.**"**You sound like you admire him. What, I didn't say that Muffy. "He steals people things Jill, their lively hood!" No I don't

admire him Okay I'm just saying that he has a lot of courage to announce his arrival and that not very many thiefs do that. I didn't know why I

was being so defensive over this theif, but in the pit of my stomach I had a feeling I had met this certain charm theif. Speaking of arrival I

said coming back to muffy standing hands on hips in front of me. I've been here what six hours and I should probably be going. Thank Griffen for

me, I really better be going though. I really appreciate everything everyone's done for me I said announcing to every one who was there that I

was making my departure. "Alright Jill, you're welcome, oh do you want me to ask Griffen to walk you back it's pretty dark out there?" Oh no no no  
I mean no thanks I'm just down the road, i'll be fine, thanks though. "Ok bye Jill take care." I begin to walk home I fine echoes in my head, but I'm

not fine. I feel weak and shaky, like I'm going to be sick. My hands are clammy and my thoughts are whirling around in my head about a thousand

miles a second causing a sickening headache. so I decide to head to the Goddess pond since I never officially made it there last time Thanks to

Skye, and think about the man I was in supposedly in love with or if everything was true about him, the man I would have to be secretly in love

with. Muffy's words kept echoing in my head " He steals people's things Jill, their lively hood!" I couldn't love somebody like him I was a good

person was loving him illegal? Did I even love him? Even though I knew that I had a slight tendency to fall for the bad-boys he was a wanted

criminal! But how could he be? He seemed so magical like somthing out of a fairytale. He was Romeo and I was Juliet. Then a thought crossed my

mind. Perhaps he doesn't even care about me. He could have any girl in the world and he knows it, Maybe he was just flirting! Just-just-just using

me for some fun! YET HOW CAN I BE IN FRICKEN LOVE WITH HIM! I was yelling now on the verge of breaking down crying. WHY WHY WHY SKYE, I

COULD HAVE FALLEN FOR ROCK OR MARLIN OR, OR, OR, ... GRAY! BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO COME AND SCREW IT ALL UP! I was so confused I

barely knew him. I decided to try and just forget about him. I headed home even though I knew I couldn't forget him I would never forget. Little

though at that time did I know that a pair of aqua eyes hidden by bushes and tree's were barely 12ft from me watching and listening to me

ranting, raving, sobbing, pacing frantically by the Goddess Pond.

* * *

Thanks so much for waiting! **please review **or send comments on how to improve to make reading easier or on better ways to format. Skyes Pov next!


	3. A little trouble

Thanks For waiting so long. Sorry it took me a while. I really wish more people would review I like to have opinions and compliments on my stories. And If you're a writer you know how much effort it takes to put these up. And to spend time on these just to have nobody review is kinda lame. Anyway Here you go. ENJOY :)

* * *

Skye's POV

I was crouched behind the bushes by the Goddess Pond. I had almost gotten cought in Mineral Town trying to steal some earrings from a shop.

truthfully I wasn't going to where them, but I was going to give them to Jill on our next meeting. I had failed to retrieve them and had sprinted as

fast as I could here and was still catching my breath. The cold winter air piercing my lungs with every deep enhaling breath. I was still mulling over  
how to get those earrings when a very troubled Jill had come running up the path. I was about to approach her, I wanted to know more about

this fascinating little farm girl with the big violet eyes. She was so cute and naive. Usually the kinds of girl I met were all just trying to suduce me,

not that I minded. She was differnt though her friendly attitude and willingness to let me walk her home. She was so for the mst

part innocent I also knew that this firey beauty was a force to be reckoned with. I hadn't forget our first meeting when she slugged me. Anyway I

was about to appraoch when I realized she was crying and mumbling to herself. I decided to stay put in case this was somthing personal. I

stayed very quietly crouched where I was trying to home in on what she was saying. " YET HOW CAN I BE IN FRICKEN LOVE WITH HIM! WHY WHY

WHY SKYE, I gasped silently I realized she was yelling about me. I listened to find ot why she was sobbing about me. "WHY WHY WHY SKYE, I

COULD HAVE FALLEN FOR ROCK OR MARLIN OR, OR, OR, ... GRAY! BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO COME AND SCREW IT ALL UP!" I felt my heart drop

down into the pit of my stomach. Somehow from someone she knew who or what I was. The part that pained me the most was that she was... in

love with me. I couldn't stand it. What did I do to her! Not only had I managed to steal her heart so soon from that unplanned kiss on her

forehead, but the truth was I loved her too. I had dragged her down with me. My plan was going all wrong I was supposed to flirt a little, then

maybe in the far future become her boyfriend. I was not supposed to fall for this woman... not so soon. I had also been planning to tell her

officially who I was a little bit at a time. I would tell her in bits and pieces during our unarranged meetings. Yet instead It had all backfired. The

truth had all come crashing down on top of her, and I didn't even tell her. This made me look bad. She would never trust me, ever. I had lured her

into this. "Dammit" I said smacking myself on the forehead for being so stupid. I should have known she would steal my heart before I even made

my move. I had to do something or I may never see her again. I felt as though I had lost my best friend. I hardly knew yet she had won me over,

and I caused those tears that were silently cascading down her pale cheeks. I longed to go comfort her tell her they were wrong, that they were

all lies. but they weren't I was the Phantom Thief Skye, I had given myself this name and reputation but at this particular moment I would have

given anything to be normal to be at her side as her boyfriend having a stroll in the moonlight. Not hiding in the bushes as she was walking away

heart-broken and sad. But I couldn't run after her, not today at least but I knew I had to see her and soon.

* * *

Well you likey? :) I hope to have some reviews if you please :) More up soon! :)

**xXx-Missbabblingbrook21**


	4. A new Friend?

_**~ Sorry for all the wait, Thank you for all my supportive readers out there and you silent readers please speak up ~  
Disclaimer: The name Amalia I give all credit to Jessica Day George the author of Dragon Slippers.**_

* * *

It had been a few days or so since I had figured out Skye's true identity. I was out in my barn tending to my least favorite cow Amalia. I had heard the name in a book I once read and liked it. I called her lia for short and was trying to milk her. She was my newest cow and was just now able to give me milk. The process so far was not pretty. Lia was in a bad mood and was kicking and snorting everytime I got close. I was just getting close to her when a warm, deep, soft, voice, totally ruined my concentration. Lia had just enough time to kick me away and kick me she did. I went flying backward into the dry hay of the barn floor. "Oh crap now what did I do!" I heard the slightly familliar voice say. I looked up to see a baseball cap, light sandy brownish hair under it, and a pair of concerned blue eyes above me.

"Oh Hi Gray" I said in the most cheerful voice I could muster after being kicked by a 175 pound cow. "Umm here let me help you up..." He said. "No I'm fine really" I protested " No allow me " He said a bit more forceful this time. "I fine Really!" I jerked upward and while getting up tried to turn around to face him, but instead tripped over my feet, and proceeded to knock him over. And Me? I landed right on top of him. " Oomph" Was all I heard him say. I was mortified as well as a little annoyed, but mostly embarrassed. I turned beat red I was just staring right at his piercing blue eyes. He was bright red as well. " I, umm I'm so sorry" was all I could whisper out. "Uh yeah it's okay..." He said a little gruffly. He managed to get up off the floor while lifting me off too. So we were both fianally back on our feet. He was holding onto my arms and I was right against him. He cleared his throat as a polite way of saying hey ummm your in my personal bubble. I quickly backed a safe distance away. " Well umm heh what can I do for you?" I asked still puzzeled about his being here. "Well I actually was just asking around the valley for old beat up tools that need to be fixed or upgraded ..." he said. "Oh okay I think I have an old sickle that could use a good upgrade, wait right here and I'll go and get it." I trotted over to my little farmhouse and went straight to my tool box and found the old beat up thing in there. I also grabbed some mystrile that I would give him for the upgrade.

I quickly headed back over to where he was in my barn. As I approached I heard soft murmmering, I quietly tip toed to see what was happening. I peeked into my barn and to my amazment Gray was milking Amalia! All thought of being stealthy vanished.

I burst in " How on earth did you get that stupid cow to come to you! Let alone cooperate enough to be milked!"

Gray jumped out of his seat at my sudden outburst. " Holy Crap Jillian don't do that!"

The thoughts of the cow vanished for a split second.

" Don't call me _Jillian_... " I said dangerously low.

"Whatever and first of all I'm not as cold as you seem to think I am... Also _Jill_ I don't think your supposed to call your cow's stupid."

"Oh yah... probably not."

"But seriously" I asked a little embarressed about my outburst. "how did you get here to come to you?" "Well when I was really little before my mom died we used to have a small farm, and we had a cow named marigold and I used to have to milk her alot..." Gray said looking a little uncomfotable at the topic.

"Oh cool, and Gray?

"Yah?"

I don't think your all cold and heartless..."

" Thanks..."

"Look I'm really sorry about that I guess I was just jealous." I mumbled to mostly myself. Well any way I said breaking the awkward atmosphere. "Heres the tool and some mystrile for the upgrade." As I was handing the items over to Gray, my stomach growled really loudly. Grrrrrwllll! "Wow was that youur stomach Jill?" Asked Gray. "Heh yah I havn't had lunch at all today." I said with a quick giggle at my overly loud stomach. "Well I was heading back to MIneral town after coming here, so umm would you like to join me over there for lunch?" Gray asked going a slight shade of pink. "Oh Yes I'd love to" I was very suprised at the anti-social boys kind gesture towards me. "Well we better get going or I might just pass out" I said sarcastically. "Oh no we better hurry!" Gray said grabbing my arm as if to steady me "Gray I was being sarcastic I'm fine really." " Oh" he said quickly releasing me. As we were heading towards Mineral town I had a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach I almost felt as if I were betraying Skye... But no he's the one who didn't tell me who he was... so it's all good right? Not... come on Jill quit being stupid you like him and you know it. I really did miss him and his company but maybe I should just let him dissapear from my deep and precious thoughts. I mean there were other guys out there... like Gray! I mean when I was sobbing at the Goddess pond I said I could've fallen for Gray, and well here we are going to lunch together. So maybe right?

* * *

Skye's POV

I was taking a big risk coming out in broad daylight. I was a creature of the night and being in the sunlight I felt out of place and paranoid. But I had to make things better with Jill. It was all for her. Why did I feel worried? I mean I was Skye, "Prince of the stars." I knew Jill liked me, so nothing to worry about. I had her wrapped around my little finger. No worries. She loved me I loved her. _Hakuna Matata _I said and my worries began to lift and my sorrowful mood was sailing away. Even the sun didn't seem to bad anymore. I quietly started to sing Hakuna Matata from that Lion King movie to make lighter of how dangerous it was being out and about in a town that didn't exactly love me. I was crossing over the path from Mineral town to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I suddenly heard vioces. I quickley dove into a small opening in some bushes. I heard laughing from a very familliar vioce. "Oh Gray stop it really I'm not that funny." "Know I'm serious really that remark about Vesta was funny!" I recognized Jills voice and laugh almost instantly. I could never forget that laugh of pure glee and innocence.I felt a smile cross my face remembering our walk together. I had such fun with her. I truly enjoyed being with her. I then scowled to myself remembering she was not alone. It was defiantly a mans voice I had heard. I peeked out to where I could see. I saw a tall young man walking next to Jill. He had a baseball cap on and brown hair. He and Jill were laughing about something Jill had said about the hot headed farm woman named Vesta. He looked to be about Jills age if not a year or to older. I felt a hot sensation in my blood, I was subconsciesly tightening my fists. I had to try very hard to restrain myself from not throttling this man as he walked by with Jill. My Jill. I decided to play detective and follow them to mineral town, even though I'm not totally popular there... I would find out if I had competition over Jill's heart. I would do anything for her and she needed to know that, but not quite yet... I mean I had a reputation of being mysterious to keep.

* * *

Jills POV

Gray and I finally reached mineral town where we decided to eat at a nice little diner. All the way there though call me crazy, I could've sworn that someone was following us. It made me feel uneasy and a little nervous, but I convinced myself no one would harm me while I was with Gray. We had a nice peaceful lunch and being surrounded by people made me relax. I decided half way through to try and make conversation...(Hint the Try)

"So Gray...Ummm...How long have you been living here?"

" I moved here when I was sixteen," He replied no emotion showing in his voice.

"Oh cool, so do you enjoy being a blacksmith?"

"Yah I guess I mean when my crazy spastic grampa isn't yelling at me about how crap my work is..."

His voice was rising all the while he said this and I could tell this was a touchy subject and decided to change it.

"So do you have any hobbies?"

"No..."

"What do like to do for fun?"

"Nothing"

Do you have a favorite food?"

"Nope"

"Do you like farming?"

"Never tried"

"Ummm" I was growing a tad bit desperate, He seemed so much nicer on our walk here...

"Whats with you and that baseball cap?" I asked teasingly since on our way here I had tried to play keep away with it, but he had gotten really mad so I had stopped.

"None of your fricken business...I need to go..." He said with a growl in his voice, he stood up and threw the money down on the table for our lunch. He then proceeded to pull down his hat and stomp off.

" I-I-I'm sorry!" I whispered. He paused "I'll get your tools back soon as possible.", and with that he was gone.

I was left alone at the diner. Why do I always have the rottenest luck with guys I whispered just to myself. I decided to get back to forget- Me- Not Valley. It was starting to get late and dark, and I hadn't finished milking my other cows. The chickens needed to be fed or I'd get pecked to death the next day. I going back along the path that divided the two towns, when I heard a some rustling in the bushes next to me. I froze... "Ummm Snuffles is that You?" I asked weakly. I knew it was crazy but sometimes the silly little dog would get out and follow me for miles without me noticing. This noise sounded a lot bigger than Snuffles though. I heard a twig snap even closer to me, along with heavy breathing. No one was around to hear me if something bad happened. I couldn't help it I screamed bloody murder and tore off down the path as fast as my legs would carry me. I sprinted so fast the harvest goddess herself wouldn't have been able to keep up. I ran all the way back to Forget-Me-Not Valley, without even looking back once. I finally came along the windmills across from Vesta's farm and stopped to rest my hands on my knees and pant to try and regain my breath. I had hoped to lose who or whatever had been in the bushes back in Mineral town. I heard someone calling my name along with fast footsteps. This persons voice was way too familiar. "JIll" "Wait Jill!" I knew immediatly that my pursuer was Skye. I started to panic I hadn't seen him since we met. I also didn't know if I should act mad with him for not telling me his secret or be glad to see him. My heart was beating about a million times faster than it already was. I began to sweat, I felt my lunch coming back up. I started to hyperventalate. Then I did the next best thing... I fainted.

* * *

**_~ Hahah a cliff hanger! Well what do you think? Thanks Ruphira, I hope you do get to review my story and don't worry it's fine ;) Thank you for all your support and please Review! :) Next chapter up soon as possible oh and if i get alot of review that usually boosts my imagination and self esteem therefore I upload more quickly ~_**

**_Love You All Missbabblingbrook21_**


	5. Why Do I hear snoring?

**_~ Hey you guys thanks so much for waiting, I'm really thankful to all of you who reviewed and it really helps confidence wise. This chapter would sound awesome with music , I highly encourage people to select whatever kind of music they think wouyld fit with the mood and listen to it while reading. I have some suggestions in my profile if you have no idea, but it just makes the chapter come alive~_**

* * *

Skye's POV

I had just watched Jill and the man named Gray depart. I decided to follow Jill for a while and then mysteriously appear. Plan didn't go as planned, in fact I may as well have jumped out and scared her since that's pretty much what I did. After stepping on a twig, panting from running and almost falling over, I succeeded in scaring the poor girl. I tried to jump out to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream but that didn't go as planned. Instead she screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs then took off down the path. Reluctant but persistent I followed. I jogged at first but my fear of her hurting herself kicked at my heels. I ran the rest of the way after her calling her name when I knew for certain I had lost her. I had run into the clearing by the windmills just in time to see Jill collapse. I rushed over to hear and cradled her in my strong arms. I felt her forehead and knew she had passed out from exhaustion.I was about to pass out myself. I nimbly picked her up bridle-style and headed for her house. I had only been there once but I remembered where it was. She stirred in my arms and mumbled something that sounded like " Fiyvemoooreminutesmooom" I smiled to myself and continued up toward her house. I had to be very stealthy so that no one would see an unwanted thief carrying everyone's favorite little farmer in his arms. It was dark out by the time I reached her house. I really hoped the door was unlocked, I mean the only "threat" that's around is me. I jiggled the door nob with one hand while still trying to hold the very sleepy girl in my arms. It was opened much to my satisfaction. I looked around and spied a comfy little bed in the corner of the room. I carefully walked over to lay her down in it. I almost tripped over her dog, I think she calls it Snuffles. I cussed under my breath at almost blowing everything because of a medium sized black dog sprawled on the floor. I finally made it to her bed after what seemed like a huge process. I gently set her down and pulled the covers over her. I knelt beside the bed and just watched the rise and fall of her small chest as if to see if she was still with me. I could've gazed at her all night. The moonlight shining through her window and onto a small square in her room made her look radiant. I gently kissed her forehead, and in her ear whispered her a good nights sleep and sweet dreams. I knew I wouldn't make it all the way home without being caught, I had to stay here, at least for the night. I quickly located a blanket and made myself comfortable on her couch. Then I let myself sink into dreams about the sweet innocent farm girl who had without knowing it, stolen the Prince of the star's heart.

Jills POV

"Ahhhh, hmmmm" I sighed lazily as I re-adjusted myself in my warm cozy bed. I grabbed my old stuffed whale named Wally and snuggled with it. The sunlight was streaming in a square on my bed. I just layed there facing my wall, not even wondering why I was in my house, how I got there, or why I heard snoring. I was thinking to myself how stupid I was that one night at the Goddess Pond. I mean come on I didn't love the guy...It was just infatuation. I mean come on! Crying really Jill? I was acting like a love crazy teen. "pffff I'm so stupid" I giggled out loud at myself. I mean I'm probably not even going to ever see him again, besides there's always Gray. He could definitely stand to have a girl in his life. I tossed over to get up and start my day, then thinking about Gray evoked my memory of yesterday evening. I remember hearing something, then running and screaming, and then I stopped to catch my breath by the windmills,heard Skye calling my name...I immediately sat right up. Then what happened I asked myself slowly turning my head toward the door. I froze there was someone on my couch, "OH MY GOD THERE'S SOMEONE ON MY COUCH!" I yelled to late to realize that was a stupid move, the person shot up and I realized it was Skye! We both just kinda stared at each other. I could feel my face burning under his gaze. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger a little on his bare chest. He looked just as suprised as I felt. "Why y-y-you, m-my house?" was all I managed to squeak out. "thanks alot Snuffles, stupid mutt some watch dog you are.." I hadn't realized I actually said that out loud. He chuckled a little at my outburst. I was thankful I still had my work clothes on instead of short shorts and a lacey tank top. "Listen beautiful, Don't be upset, I was trying to find you yesterday and when I came upon you, you were... well passed out." "I couldn't leave a helpless maiden out in the dark all alone at night, now could I?" "I remembered where your house was and carried you here." "I hope your not upset with me for staying I couldn't go back out there at that time of night in a town, ... I think you know why?" I froze mid way of gettining up out of bed. I just stared at him a mixture off emotions flowing through me. I decided to go with suprised. "What d-do you mean?" I asked coyly, hoping that he hadn't seen the shocked look on my face earlier. He had. "Don't try and hide it from me princess, you know who I am." Now it was his face that was going through different phases. I saw triumph, sadness and even pain. "How" was all I could whisper out. "I wanted to meet up with you and decided to head up towards the pond since I saw you were going there and stumbled on your conversation." He said looking a little sympathetically at me. "How much did you hear?" I whispered. I looked down and then up again and saw that he was right in front of me. I was lost for the second time in his eyes of pure turquiose. " Just enough to know that I think you know who I am." he said while gazing at my face. "Well then Skye, or is that even your real name?" I asked feeling a surge of bitterness toward him. "look Jill please listen to me, it's a long a complicated story, but yes I am a thief and well not exactly proud of it...but it's who I am take it or leave it." I didn't know what to say I still hardly knew him. I mean obviously he cared about me to carry me back to my house. I felt guilty for judging him so quickly. "Look I'm sorry, ummm thanks for bringing me home..." I tried to say this as casually as possible but he noticed my blushing. "Your very cute when you blush you know that?" He said with a soft chuckle. I only blushed harder at this. "You can take a shower in my bathroom if you want, before you go." I said hoping he'd stay a little longer. Plus the idea of him coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel on with dripping wet silver hair was sort of appealing. "Thanks" He said slipping past me with a quick wink. I decided to make breakfest while he was cleaning. I settled on making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I had the table all set up when he came whistling out of my bathroom with nothing but a towel on and his hair dripping wet. Let me just say I think I drooled a little. He stared at me with obvious amusement, and made a big show of running his hands through his silver locks. I did my best to concentrate on the food while blushing furiously at the same time. After he had gotten dressed making feel much more comfortable we sat down to the food. I truly enjoyed myself, he was funny, smart, and well kind beyond the fact he was a thief. "well thank you Jill that was the best meal I have had in a long time." " Heh heh no prob anytime" I rambled. "Well I had better get going" he said looking towards the door. "Oh okay well, when will I see you again?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible. " Oh well dearest Jill you should know by know our meetings are never planned, they're merely fate and destiny." "Oh well thank you again I said looking up into his eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away for all the money or sprites in the world. His eyes could practically see right through my soul. His breathing was very soft and smelled of curry. We were so close to one another we could have held a paper securely in between us. His eyes were locked with my own violet ones. "Jill you have been truly kind to a thief like me and I greatly appreciate it." I hadn't realized it but I saw pain in his eyes. He quickly brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, tucked it behind my ear and was gone.

* * *

**_~ Hey What did you think? Darn you Skye you're supposed to kiss the girl! More up soon with Gray! Thanks again for support and PLEASE REVIEW! ~_**

**_Missbabblingbrook21_**


	6. More than friendship?

**_~ Okay don't freak but Skye will be in the next chapter and please let me know what you think I love hearing your opinions! Okay enough of me and more of Jill Enjoy! ~_**

* * *

It had been two days since Skye had officially apologized to me. I couldn't stop day dreaming about him being at

my house. I guess that's why I bumped into Gray along the path to Mineral town. "Hey watch where your going!"  
I jerked my vision to a disgruntled looking Gray. "Ohh I'm sorry Gray I didn't see you there!" I said quickly my

cheeks going a light pink. "I was coming to return your tools to you." He said studying his shoes. " Oh thanks I

said quickly taking my tools back from his hardened outstretched hands. "So what have you been up to late..."

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the diner!" He shouted suddenly. I was caught off by his sudden outburst. " I uh

umm thats... it's fine really." I managed to whisper out. "No it's not, I really am sorry..." he murmered looking at

the ground while pulling his hat down. "Why'd you leave then?" I asked. "I had to... I'm sorry." Was all he would

say. "I have to go and deliver these other tools now" he said beckoning to a large rucksack on the ground near

his feet. He started to walk away. "Gray can I... can I come with you?" I asked quickly not wanting to be alone

with my thoughts about a certain silver haired thief. "What while I deliver these?" He asked sounding

confused. "ummm...Yes?" I said trying to look pleading."...Fine..." He said gruffly but I could see a small amused

looking smirk playing on his lips. I was excited and at the same time nervous about what to say for the day, I

don't know if you've noticed but Gray isn't the easiest person to converse with. "Umm who elses tools are we

delivering?" I asked trying to make small talk. "Well I just gave you yours, then there's Carter and Flora, and

Vesta, and then let's see where'd I put my list..." He started searching his pants pockets for his list frantically. I

spyed it in the front pocket of his jacket. A small white piece of paper, I nonchalantly wandered over to him and

pulled it out and handed it to him without even considering how close to his chest the pocket was. I looked up,

his cerulean blue eyes were wide and his cheeks and ears were steadily turning a raspberry pink. "uhhh thanks"

He said taking the note from my hand as I stepped back haistily. "Where to first?" I asked cheerfully trying to

break the awkward moment. "How about up to Carter and Flora's dig site?" He said gathering a large rucksack

with all the tools in it. "Sure!" I said happily as I followed him up the path to where the dig site was. "So Gray

being a blacksmith and all do you ever mine in the mine here often?" "Uhh yah I visit every thursday..." He said

"Oh..." I said trying not to look to hurt that he had been in the Forget me Not Valley every thursday and didn't

even bother to stop by and say hi. "Yah uhh but I just started doing that though..." He said. He must have seen

the hurt look on my face, I thought looking down at my feet. "So umm Jillian..." Now he had my attention, I

whipped my head around to stare at him. I hated being called that, and he knew it too. I stared at his face and

realized he had said it in a teasing mannor. He had a smirk playing around his mouth. "Yes Gray?" I said trying to  
act upset, yet I could feel my lips being tugged into a smile. "I was wondering if we were going to get going, I do  
have a time schedule to keep up on." "Oh...sorry..." I felt bad for keeping him up since he had agreed top let me

tag along. "Alright fine then let's get going I said pulling him along and up the path to Carters." We headed to

Carters, then Vesta's then to Galen and Nina's. While we were waiting for one of them to return, We had sat

down on the boulder in they're yard and were making small talk. The sun was beginnig to set and it was very

peacful in their yard just resting. I felt that I needed to make some excitment, I snatched the list right of his hand  
which was on his lap. "hey!" He said in a startled voice. "Give it back!" He said his blue eyes wide with suprise. I

stretched my arm out so he couldn't reach it form where he was sitting. "No you have to come and get it!" I said

springing up to make a run for it. Before I could even take two steps he had launched himself of the rock and

grabbed my waist with his arms and tackled me to the ground. "Hey No fair!" I squeaked as I felt his weight

come crashing down on me. "You never said how I had to get it." He replied. I flipped myself over so that he was

on top of me. I still had the list in my hand. Both of his hands were holding down my wrists and his legs pinned

mine so I couldn't get the paper. "haha I got you now!" He said triumphantly. At that particular moment of course  
Nina had come back from Turtle pond, seeing us like this would look wierd to anyone. I mean the sweet bubbly

farm girl and the anti-social blacksmith playwrestling on the grass. "ahhh young love..." She said dreamily while

staring down at us. Gray sprang off me as if I had an awful disease. I jumped up onto somewhat of a sitting

position. "Hi Nina umm yah, I...Gray and I, Uhhh we're not together, I mean were together but _together _together

not umm..." I stammered my cheeks growing a hot pink. I looked to Gray to give him a _help me out here glance_

"umm what she means Nina is that were not a couple... just friends..." Gray said quietly. I could see his ears

steadily growing a shade of red. He pulled his hat down as he stood up to retrieve Galens fishing rod to give to

her. "ahhh thank you Gray dear, Galens been in a fit lately since he couldn't go fishing." "Haha, that sounds like

Galen to me." I said thinking of the grumpy old man I saw most every day. "brrr I can feel winter coming right

around the corner." Nina said pulling her little ladybug vest tighter around herslef. "well how about you two

youngins stay for dinner?" Nina asked. Gray shot me a Glance that I knew said we can't say no besides we've

made all our deliveries. "Sure we'd love to Nina." I said turning to her "Oh good Galen should be home soon!" I

could see we had made the old woman very happy by the way her face seemed to glow. We stayed and had

dinner with them and then about 10:50. Gray said that we should be going. "Oh but you haven't seen the rest of  
the scrapbooks!" Nina said "Look here's another picture of Galen and I as a spicy young couple...oh and here's

us at the Tropical Oasis, and..." "Uh Nina? I should really be seing Jill home." Gray said a little more firmly this

time not meanly but firmly. Galen stood up from the sofa from where he'd been thoughtfully smoking his pipe.

"Come on old woman it's time to let them go." He said sternly but you could see the affection in his gaze. "Oh

alright I suppose but do come back!" Nina called as Gray hurried me out the door. "My goodness I thought she

was going to keep us their all night looking at old pictures!" Gray said as soon as we were out of ear shot. "I

think it's sweet I mean they get lonely." I said. We walked in peaceful silence for the rest of the way until we

were right on my yard in front of my house. "Wow look at the stars!" I said pointing upward. Gray paused

walking to look at the late night Autumn sky. "Wow it's so beautiful..." He said staring thoughtfully. "Hey Gray?" I

asked breaking away his gaze from the stars. "Yeah? What's up Jill?" He asked looking straight at me. "Umm you

didn't have to walk me home...I mean shouldn't you be heading for mineral town? Your kinda far from home..." I

said quietly. "Nah it's all right ." He said shrugging and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "Oh well ummm

thanks" I said averting my gaze away from his. "Ehh it's no problem." he said still staring at me. "No really I

mean it. It was a really fun day and I enjoyed hanging out with you..." I murmered trailing off afraid that if I

continued I'd blush even harder than I already was. "Well your welcome Jill. I better be goin...!" He didn't get a

chance to finish I had launched myself into his chest in a hug. I could feel him tense up then relax and hug me

back. Not a wimpy hug either a real hug I could feel the warmth flowing through him to me. He was very well built  
I could tell but that was kinda expected being a blacksmith. I didn't want it to ever end. "I better be going" he

said breaking our hug while keeping eye contact still. "Oh umm okay take care... let me know next time your in

town." "Yah alright I'll do that..." He said still gazing at my light violet eyes. I could feel myself blushing once

again but I didn't care. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beautiful blue ones. "Well bye Jill see ya soon." He

said breaking our stare and heading off into the night. All I could do was stare at his muscular outline fading

away into the darkness. What I wasn't thinking about was a turquiose eyed thief who happened to see my

goodnight to Gray, and I wasn't thinking wheather or not he was the jealous type, and I certainly didn't realize

that that thief was in love with a quiet young farmgirl who had stolen his heart. All I was thinking about was a

pair of blue eyes and an amazing friendship but was it just friendship?

* * *

**_~ Oh snap she's starting to falling for Gray! Now what Skye or Gray! Who do you think? Don't worry we'll see more of our handsome silver haired thief next chapter! Please Review :) And thanks everyone for being awesome reviewers! Love Ya ~_**

**_xXx Missbabblingbrook21 _**


	7. A Thousand Miles

**_~ Hey thanks for waiting this particular chapter is best read while listening to 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton it will enhance the mood...just believe me on this one ;) okay enough of me and more of JIllXSkye! THX~_**

* * *

Friends...just friends or more I wondered as I walked out on a crisp early morning in late autumn to retrieve my mail. The sky was cloudy and it was quite windy but I enjoyed it. I couldn't get the other night out of my head all I could see was a pair of deep blue eyes. Then of course their was Skye, I didn't know what to feel for him...I knew I really liked him but what he had told me was that he was glad we were "friends"... but there was something else he had been hiding behind his turquoise eyes. I knew I wanted him for a friend but did I want more? Gray... He had truly seemed like the friend I had always had. I mean I had friends like Muffy and Popuri and Celia, but Skye and Gray I didn't know what to think. For the first time since coming here I began to feel homesick. I missed my family and my old friends. I guess I missed my old home where their didn't seem to be any troubles, at least not any boy I had promised my father on his deathbed I would go back and tend the farm he once had. I shuffled throught the few pieces of mail in my hands "Lets see what we have here" I said to myself. "bill, shipping list, letter that smells like...curry...!" I quickly brought the manilla parchment to the front of the small pile and looked at it closer. It was addressed to me but just my first name. It was written in small neat slightly smudged cursive. There was no return address. I brought it to my face and smelled it. It smelled delicious! I examined it some more before I realized that the letter smelled just like Skye!

_Flashback: Jill didn't realize he was so close... He gently leaned in and kissed her forehead...the smell of curry engulfed her before he was gone into the dark of night..._

I quickley ran back to my house dumping all my mail on the table and opened it quickley my fingers fumbling to tear the paper. Tension and ahdrenaline pulsing through my hands I opened the envelope and took out a small handwritten *also secented* piece of paper. I carefully unfolded it my stomach feeling shaky. It finally flattened it out and beagn to read...

_Dearest Jill, _

_Meet me by the windmills at 10:00 tonight.  
_

_Phantom Skye_

I slowly put the paper down averting my scences from the intoxicating smell... tonight at ten... I did trust Skye and he had brought me back home when I had fallen asleep... I would go. It's not that I didn't trust him it's just that I hadn't seen him in a while and I didn't want to forget how easy it was to be charmed by him. I didn't want to be struck by the infactuation bug again... I wanted someone who truly loved me. As if on cue my old radio that I had been listening to during breakfast started playing the song 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton.

_I could fall into the "skye" do you think time would pass me by cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight. _

Well if that wasn't a sign I didn't know what was. I chuckled at the word sky and skyes name. I was going to see him tonight and for the first time since his little visit for breakfast I was absouloutly faint just from thinking about him. I set the letter down on my old wooden table next to my dirty breakfest dishes and mentally reminded myself that when I was done with the animals I would come back inside and tidy up. I headed back outside to feed and care for my animals. I fed my chickens, brushed my horse, played with my dog and cat, watered all my crops, groomed my sheep and milked all my cows except one... Amalia. I had come up with so many excuses that morining so that Amalia would be forgotten for a while, but she had to be milked never the less. I went to my storage shed and brought out the wooden milking stool I always used and a small silver bucket since even when I did manage to milk her if was never very much. "Okay whew" I breathed to myself as I cautisiously walked towards her and set down the stool. "Good Amalia" I murmed to her as she eyed me as if daring me to come any closer. I remembered how Gray had talked to her and decided to give it a go. "good Amalia, good baby..." I said as I crept ever closer to the moody she cow. "there that's a good girl, let sweet Jill milk you..." I set the stool down and began to sit. " There easy girl easy...I just want milk...that's all." My hands were shaky and I tried to control my wariness since I was positvie that demon cow could smell fear. I cautisiously sat down and reached for her udder. " keep still..." I murmed and I began to milk. All was well for a fleeting 5 seconds before Amalia decided she had had enough and kicked the stool out from under me, "ooomph!" and then just for good measure gave me a hearty kick in the stomach. I went flying across the barn and and hit my head on a feeder right across from where I had been trying to milk her. The milk spilled leaving me with no prize for my effort. "uhhhhhhhhh" I groaned at my throbbing head and stomach before I blacked out.

Skyes POV

_My hand was steadily shaking while writing the note I had left in Jills mailbox the night I saw her with the man named Gray I knew I was losing her...No I wouldn't have it she would choose me. I was the Prince of the Stars, and she was my princess._

It was 10:30 and it was cold and windy. The night air howled and leaves rustled by my face. I wondered where the heck she could be. I mean 10 minutes late is one thing but half and hour is another thing. I began to worry, maybe something had happened. I decided to head for her farm to make sure. I walked through the quiet empty town. The streetlights flickered threatining to go out any minute due to high wind speeds. I pulled my leopard print jacket up tighter around my neck and shoved my hands in the fur-lined pockets. I finally arrived at the entrance to her farm after what seemed like a thousand miles of nothing but empty road. I walked cautisiouly up to the door of her house. I saw that no lights were on. I was about to knock but decided against it. I gently wiggled the cold brass handle to discover it was unlocked. I was concerened now. I stepped inside and was greeted by a whining black dog. I almaost fell over as it dashed outside and straight towards her animal barn as if it's life depended on getting their. I watched it a fraction longer then began to investigate the house. I checked her bed which was empty except for a certain black cat who looked up at me with one eye open as if to ask why I interupted its sleep then layed it's head back down. Her bathroom was empty, in fact the whole house looked like it hadn't been touched in a few hours. Breakfest bowls were on her table unwashed, her bed unmade. I was breaking into a cold sweat, _where is she?_ I wondered I knew she wasn't stupid to go on a walk alone on a stormy night like this. I remembered how distressed the dog seemed, I ran out of the house and straight into the barn where it had disappeared. The barn was dark and cold. I couldn't see a single thing let alone a black dog. I heard her cows shuffling around. I stepped inside and not a second later the wind blew the door shut. SLAM! I jumped. I slowly made my way around the barn almost tripping over a bucket. I saw a milking stool cast aside. Outside the wind rattled the building and an owl whoo'ed. Finally I saw the dog it was laying next to something though I couldn't quite make out the shape. "Snuffles?" I called timidly to see if it would respond. The dog lifted it's head and whined. "Snuffles come on out I have to put you back in the house or Jill will kill me." I beckoned the dog with my hand, it wouldn't budge. Then through a small window was a sliver of moonlight. There on the floor next to the dog was a small pale hand, I followed the arm to realize I was looking at a personto be correst a woman. "Jill..." I whispered

* * *

_**~ Hehe sorry it was so short but don't worry I should have part 2 up soon! I wanted to cut it to give suspense please tell me what you think!~ **_

_**xXx Missbabblingbrook21**_


	8. The Game Plan

**_~ Wow ummm so how long has it been since I was all like "Oh so sorry this one is soo short but I'll have the next one up sooner..." well ummm hehehe sooner was more like what 3 monthes? heheh inserts guilty face :( heheh sorry guys it took me so long what with school and all it's hard for me to find the time but I came through so here yah go! without further ado the next chapter ^_^ ~_**

* * *

Skye POV

I was sitting inside Jill's little farmhouse next to her bed, I knew it was 2:30 at night by the little numbers winking at me from her alarm clock. I had found her knocked out in her animal barn and there was a gash on her beautiful head. I had had to very carefully lift her off the floor while unconscious, with her dog whining anxiously and carry her to her bed. I felt her stomach since she had groaned while passed out and clutched at it, and I'm no docter but from feeling her stomach it felt as though something might be broken. To make matters worse it seemed as though she had a slight fever from being out it the cold chilly barn for who knows how long. I sat their all night dabbing her forehead with a wet washcloth and praying and pleading with the harvest Goddess if she was real that Jill would be alright.

Jills POV

I awoke to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me from above and my first move naturally was to...well...scream. I didn't know where I was how I got their or why Skye was there. it was still night out. I tried to rapidly sit up but was stopped by a terrible pain in my chest. It felt as though my lungs had shrunk and every breath was painfully hard. I groaned closed my tired eyes and flopped back onto the bed which I realized was my bed and I was in my house. "Jill?"asked a worried voice "uhh?" I looked up suddenly remembering Skye was there. "Skye what are you doing here? W-What happened?" I rasped weakly looking at him through squinted eyes. "I- Wel- I- Did you get my note?" Note what the heck is he talking about I thought, then I remembered about the note I had gotten yesterday or I think it was yesterday,my head hurt too much to think. "Uhh yah sorry I wasn't there..." I mumbled weakly still trying to regain my breathe "It's not your fault Jill" Why was he looking at me like that? was that worry and concern I saw? "But umm Skye not to be rude or anything I mean I'm delighted to see you but why are you here again?" He looked at me before he chuckled. "My my Jill you are all out of sorts." He siad with a small shake of his head. "What are you talking about? I'm fine!" I said sitting bolt upright before I lost my breath and the pain came again. I must've looked as bad as I felt because Skye's face was immediatly serious again. He was now leaning over me.

"Jill please, look yesterday I sent you that note right?" I nodded weakly

"Okay so you never came and I decided to pay you a visit, I looked in your house but you weren't there, so I

began to worry...Your dog their." He said beckoning to Snuffles who was asleep at the foot of my bed.

"He ran out of the house and headed straight to your animal barn and the door was open so I follwed him there... I found you knocked out next to the animal feeder I think...I think, I mean I'm no docter but I think you have a few broken ribs from God knows what and you may have suffered a small concussion."

Suddenly It all came flooding back to me. I remembered trying to milk Amalia, failing miserably and getting kicked really really hard. It all came crashing down on me...hard. It was to much! I felt light headed and began to cry.

"I c-c-can't even m-m-m-ilk my own cow!" "I-I-I-I'm a fail-ure!" "H-h-how will I tend m-m-my f-farm!"

By now my wails were getting louder and the tears began pouring down my face. It hurt to take deep breathes because of my injured chest but I couldn't help it I was too crestfallen. Then suddenly two strong arms that could have easily crushed me were gently wrapped around my slim frame, and I didn't care how Skye had gotten their or why he always showed up at my weakest moments or if my tears would ruin his shirt, I just layed my head on his leopard print patterened shoulder and weeped.

Skyes POV

I saw her eyes began to water and she feebly tried to wipe them away as she called herself a failure, She looked truly lost and I couldn't blame her the poor little gal had been through alot since she had moved here. I gently wrapped my arms around her as she began to weep and held on to her tightly as though she would disapear if I let go. She seemed to disoriented to care and laid her head on my shoulder and just cried. I really truly cared for her and I knew for sure I would do whatever I could to help her. I quietly shushed her as she cried away and she eventually fell asleep with her arms wrapped around my waist, I had to lay down next to her so that she could sleep comfortably. I just lay there with her arms wrapped around me and her head rising steadily as I breathed in and out. I looked up through her window next to her bed and wondered what had happened to me. I used to belong to no one I was the Phantom Skye, Prince of the Stars...I went where ever the wind swept me. Now this little farm girl had stolen it all from me without even trying. The stars out her window were calling to me. They were whispering words into my mind _come with us Skye away from all your troubles and be free you belong to no one, you are the Prince of the Stars t_hey called enchantingly. I was different now, I knew something had changed inside me but what...?

Jills POV

It was decided the next morning that Skye would go and leave a note in my handwritng over at Gray's house. I knew from the minute I mentioned it he wouldn't be happy about it, and it showed immediatly on his face. "Skye you're a wanted criminal, You know what would happen if you were to fetch help for me? You'd be arrested..." I said quietly looking at him as pleadingly as I could. "I know that Jill I just don't trust him is all..." He said looking at me suspiciously as if looking through me he could get to Gray. "Skye please I need a docter and you can't go knocking on Dr. Hardy house with your current status? Right?" I said cocking my head to the side. "fine" He sighed "But I still think your better off with me..." He said in barely a whisper as he gazed outside at the morning sun that he would have to travel in, I knew he didn't care for the sun anymore than I like the pitch black. "Skye please you'll deliver the note to Gray, He'll come, I'll tell him that I asked the harvest goddess to send him a letter for help and that by some miraculas event it got there, kapeash?" He looked at me nonchalantly then added "yah well how will you explain that you were able to get back into your house with a few broken ribs and a concussion not to mention all the blood from your head injury somehow disapeared as well?" He said coyly. "Yah well I'm getting there!" If you'd give me a moment and just get your jealously out of the way then you'd see that everything will be fine." I said a little louder than I ment to. "Do I have reason to be jealous Jill?" He said before he kissed my head very softly and was gone before I could utter a single sound.

* * *

**_~ Well was it everything you hoped for in all your wildest dreams? What it wasn't? well I'm sorry okay I'm only human, but seriously what do ya'll think please review so I can hear your lovely opinions and sorry if their sany typos I was kinda in a hurry to update since it's taken me a google-plex years to! But anyway please review and I really do hope you enjoyed it :)~_**

**_Sincerely_**

**_xXx Missbabblingbrook21_**


	9. Memories

_**~ Hehe everybody long time no see! Sorry about the wait but what with school and all...(Yah yah excuses excuses) Okay fine whatever I've been slacking off I'M SORRY OKAY! Anyway here you go :)~**_

_** Disclaimer: sigh fine I admit it I don't own Harvest Moon...yet no just kidding sigh one day though~**_

* * *

I was sitting in my little farm house waiting for gray to get to arrive or I at least hoped he'd arrive... I wasn't sure if Skye had followed through not that I didn't trust him, it was just that he was wanted and being looked for in Mineral town more than he was In the Forget-Me-Not Valley. I sighed deeply, wincing at the pain I still had in my chest and reached up and gently placed my hand on my forehead and could feel the lump that had settled their. Suddenly and quite out of nowhere my door came crashing down hinges and all "BOOM" and in the misty morning fog there was Gray slightly covered in wood shavings that had come sprinkling down from the ceiling. I had pulled the covers up around me, and now stood looking back at Gray whose blue eyes were wide with surprise. He had the deer in the headlights look and we were frozen that way for a second before I burst out...

"You did not just break down my door!"

He was pale from the cold wind, and his hat was crooked, I figured he had run all the way here. Color began seeping back into his face and he had a slight smirk on his ever so serious face. He rushed over to my bedside and engulfed me in a giant hug. "Jill I got your note, I was so worried, are you okay?" I blushed fiercely at how strongly he cared for me and how tightly he was holding me and with that tight embrace came the pain.

"Wow" owe" "owe" owe" I whimpered while he squeezed the life out of me. He immediately let go. "Sorry, umm but what exactly wrong?" He asked still looking very concerned and worried.

Oops I forgot to say in my letter what exactly was wrong I had kind of just sent a SOS note.

"well umm funny story hehehe. I said trying to convince him he hadn't just about killed me. "Ya see I was milking that stupid demon cow that has a crush on you...and well it kind of kicked me in the chest broke a few ribs and gave me a concussion and made me black out for a night and made me hit my head on the feeder...hehehe funny right?"

"Oh my God Jill I'm so sorry that happened to you." He said.

He had now pulled a chair over to my bedside. "Yah me too, I asked Sky-the harvest Goddess, (woops) to send you a plea for help since I only managed to drag myself back to bed before I blacked out."

"Sky" the Harvest goddess?" He asked looking confused

Oh crap I thought. I could've mentally slapped myself for being so stupid to almost say Skyes name. "ummm yah what I meant was, Oh the sky's so pretty today and oh yah the harvest goddess... I tend to say random things in sentences when I'm really tired."" Like sometimes when I say thief, I really mean goddess...yah..."

He now looked completely lost.

"Oh just forget it and take me to the stinkin doctor's office!"

Gray's POV

I had just woken up in my room in Doug's Inn and decided to go for a walk out in the cold fall air. Then maybe that would clear my head a bit. I had done a lot of thinking lately about how I really felt about Jill. I didn't know if we were friends or more. I didn't even know if I liked her in that sort of way. I mean I knew she was the first real friend I had had in a while but I was conflicted, I knew I liked Mary but what about Jill? Sometimes I would find myself getting lost in her large violet eyes, but what did it mean? Anyway I headed to check my mail, though I was never sent anything except an occasional letter from Mary. Today when I opened it a small piece of lined notebook type paper was in there with no envelope. I recognized the handwriting as Jill's right away. I quickly read it, ran back into the Inn and yelled to Doug that I was going on a walk before rushing back out into the cold October breeze.

When I finally got to her small little farm house I didn't even try to knock I just kicked her door right in. All I knew was that something had happened to her and I didn't know what but I wasn't wasting any time. I came bursting right through her house with a sprinkle of sawdust raining down on my coat and hat. I saw her eyes get large as she pulled the covers from her bed up to her chest. I just stood there looking at her beautiful pale face and light eyes, her forehead had a nasty looking gash and it seemed as though she had lost weight. I was really worried and the room was still and quiet until she burst out "You did not just break down my door!" Then I knew spirits wise she was fine. I immediately rushed over to her bedside and engulfed her in a hug. My large body easily covered her and I felt as though I never wanted to let go, I had been so worried. We stayed like that until she started saying owe and coughing. I let go of her and she had turned absolutely red which was adorable. I realized that my cheeks had gone slightly pink as well. I looked around the room for something to sit on and pulled a chair over to her bedside and she explained her scenario to me. The whole thing seemed somewhat normal until she mentioned something that caught me off-guard. She had said "Sky" the harvest Goddess and quickly tried to cover up whatever it was that she had not wanted to mention by playing dumb but I just contributed that to her concussion and over-all exhaustion. I decided that I would take her to Mineral Towns clinic, not that I had anything against Doc. Hardy in Forget me not; I just didn't want to leave her alone in the Valley.

"Do you think we could take your horse?" I asked her to see if she would be able to ride or not before strapped her onto the thing and rode off.

"Umm yah I think so but you'll have to get her out of the stable if that's okay?" She said. "Yah that's fine." I replied as I headed outside to go get her horse all settled up for our ride. I finally found the correct stable after going into her animal barn, chicken coop, and lumber shed. There in the Hay was a dark brown horse who looked like she could use a brushing and a bath. I gently cooed at her until she would let me get near her. I found her bridle and bit hanging on a small nail on the entrance to stable and now had them in my hand. As soon as she saw them all timidness was gone she was now whinnying and snorting excitedly as I looped them around her large head. I grabbed a firm hold of her mane and hauled myself up onto her back. She was a large horse and I was surprised that Jill could ride her. I allowed her to canter and we made it to the house in a matter of seconds. I easily slid off her and headed back into the farmhouse to fetch Jill. I came into her house easily since her door was no longer there. I was there to thank for that. I saw her staring out her window by her bed. She seemed to be in trance. "ahhhemm" I said quietly pretending to clear my throat. She abruptly turned and looked at me and in doing so turned pale. "Oww hehe I guess I forgot I still have broken ribs" she said. The room seemed oddly silent. "Gray who's Mineral Towns doctor?" She asked looking severely at me as though the answer was the winning lottery number. "ummm Dr. Trent ? Why do you not like him?" "Oh no quite the opposite he's my brother in law." she said with a small smile. "What? You have a sister?" I asked her wondering why I never knew this. "Yes you most likely know her pretty well." Pretty well huh I thought of Claire she was Dr. Trent's wife...but Jill her sister? "How I mean how would I know Claire, know you and not know that you're related?" I asked her in confusion at this startling news. She sighed "Well we haven't really spoken in a while I mean I was at her wedding two and a half years ago but that was before I had decided to leave our mother at home and come and re-take over our fathers old farm. She didn't really agree with me leaving, she didn't think I could run a farm on my own, let alone in a whole different town, we had an argument and then I just left one day no note to her or our mother and came here... we haven't spoken since." I looked at Jill she seemed to be in a far off place, I could almost see the argument as if all her thought were being broadcast on her TV. A younger version of Jill and Claire arguing with one another. Their mother distraught at her two daughters acting this way, and a heart-broken Jill as she glanced back at her home one last time knowing she had to go, she had made a promise to her father and she would fulfill it, even at the cost of losing all the trust and loyalties her family had once had towards her. A small clear tear ran down her pale cheek, her hand went to her eyes as she wiped it away. I realized this girl had gone through a lot and that it wasn't over yet I was taking her to Mineral Town whether it worked out or not, and I wondered if Jill she knew that she was an Aunt since Claire had had a baby girl named Resa last year. "Jill are you ready to go?" I asked softly as she slowly came out of her bad memories. "Yah thanks Gray." I could see pain, guiltiness, and sorrow in her violet eyes, but I also saw love, but was it for me?"

* * *

_**~ Eh eh what do ya think huh? Pretty good huh? Well at least I think so. So how many of you still like skye or are you falling for Gray oooh snap torn feelings right? What's gonna happen next! Well don't ask me I'm only the creator! Anyway thanks for being so patient and not sending me threat mail and please review I love to hear all your lovely opinions and getting reviews just gives me that warm fuzzy feeling!~**_


	10. Ocean Eyes

_**~ Finally right! I know I know but it's just been so busy lately! Well here it is on new years eve ~**_

* * *

Jill's POV

_"Hey Trent will you hold the bag I want to go look in the water for shells! " The bouncy blonde bounded down to the waters edge and immedialty her pale feet were met with cold ocean water, "Hey Jill come on in!" the older girl motioned for her younger sister to join her. Her blue eyes that matched or pehaps outshined the oceans beauty pleaded for her sister to join her. The small petite brunnett looked up at her sister's boyfriend who if she went and joined her sister would be left all alone holding the umbrella, lunch, towels, and beach ball. "Ah go on Jill, I'll set the stuff down and join you two in a minute." She gave him a dazzling smile before booking it down the beach towards her sisters open arms which she caught and the two twirled each other around before they lost balance and fell splashing into the salty sea water. They sat in the water not having even arrived but five minutes ago to be completly soaked and chilled to the bone, they didn't care. The docter the more logical of the trio looked on from the edge of the sand at the two women, they glanced at him while Claire whispered something in Jill's ear, the two started walking towards him, Trent felt uneasy, they walked right past him, then before he could turn around or bat an eye the two girls had grabbed him and were dragging him towards the unforgiving cold water. He yelped in suprise but as they realeased him into the sea it was turned into laughter as he grabbed each of their hands and pulled them in with him. _

That memory kept repeating itself inside my head as we made our way towards Mineral Towns clinic. I was finally going to get some real medical attention and I was tired of lying to everyone, well mostly Gray about Skye and the letter. At least I had confessed about Claire being my sister therefore making Dr. Trent my brother in law, I knew that was essential to tell him because it would leave nothing but confusion and awkwardness if I hadn't told him beforehand. Gray gently lifted me down from the horse snapping me out of my day dreams and slipped his strong arm around my waist while his other one was holding my hand as he helped me into the small clinic. A young woman with short brown hair and light eyes was typing and going through paper work at a desk in the entrance lobby. "Hello Elli is Dr. Trent in?" asked gray while surveying the area. she continued typing for maybe a moment more before glancing up. "Oh my who is this Gray?, I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" I felt myself start to blush and as I looked up at Gray, he was already blushing. "Umm no, ah, we umm we're not together she's just a friend..." He said quickly and quietly with a hint of... was that angst in his voice? _Did he want more than friendship?_ "look Elli now's not the time to be discussing my social life, she needs medical help right away!" he said his face losing all emotions and returning to the unreadable wall it was most of the time. "Oh well why didn't you say so!" she said while stading up. "Goodness Gray you are quite easily distracted, well go on in then Dr. Trent should be at his desk." She said while waving us in. I tried to hide my giggle at Elli's comment as we walked through the curtain.

There at a large messy desk was a young man with medium length black hair muttering to himself about a patient when we walked in. His skin was pale and slight brown bags were beginning to form under his eyes. He too didn't look up immediatly as we entered and instead said "Elli would you mind running and picking up some more tonic for poisen Ivy it seems May has been playing in it again." "Ahh ah hem" I said clearing my throat hoping to hint that I wasn't Elli and I certainly wasn't about to go running around anytime soon. He looked up "Elli will you just plea-...Jill?"  
"Hello Trent." I said trying not to show I was giddy with happiness to see him. His black onyx eyes locked with mine, his expression was stark and emotionless. I think of how many times my eyes locked with his when he was dating my sister and how sometimes the three of us would go hiking or to the beach for a picnic, he really was like the older brother I never had, but after the arguement that too haded faded away. I didn't even try to contact him since I knew that would make Claire even angrier. "Umm, uh, wow um what are you doing here?" he said after a short time of silence. I could tell he was trying to suppress a smile. "Oh just hanging around on Gray." I said since I was literally hanging onto Gray so I wouldn't collapse. Trent shook his head a little as if to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming and he was really seeing his little sister in law. Finally his confusion seemed to ebb away and he broke out into a smile making his young handsome face light up dramatically from the humorless one he wore a few minutes ago. "Oh hello Gray" he said quickly as if he hadn't noticed him before. "So umm how do you know Jill?" He asked in a seemingly friendly and casual way but I knew that voice, it was the voice an older brother word would use when talking to his younger sisters boyfriend. Unfortuanelty Gray picked up on it too. I watched the two shift a little as invisible lighting seemed to cackle all around the room, finally the silence was broken. "Look here Doc. I assure you it's a lovely story but right now she needs medical attention." I could see trent flinch a little before he he said " Right, of course," He motioned to the cot next to us cooly looking Gray in the eyes as he helped me into a somewhat comfortable sitting position.

Trent had gotten up and began to examine me as I told him the long drawn out anything that could go wrong would go wrong story beginnig with a unloving cow. By early afternoon the examination was complete and it was diagnosed that I had suffered a minor concussion but would most likely be okay except for maybe some wierd dreams for the next couple nights. As for my ribcage, I had bruised three and broken a lower one. "Perfect image of health." I whispered mostly to myself but Trent heard me and chuckled at my little joke. Gray was eating lunch at the Inn and the tension had left with him. Trent and I had to persuade him that I was in fine hands and he was exausted and needed food. He finally left but not before giving Trent a death stare. "what's up with him?" Trent asked. "heheh I don't know guess he's just a bit protective...like someone else around here," I added in casually. His hands that were binding my chest with bandages go still, "And just who could that be?" He says a slight smile tugging at the side of his mouth. "OH you know who!" I said giggling and giving him the best kind of hug I could without straining myself. I could feel his strong arms concealed under his lab coat hesitate for a moment before wrapping themselves around me. We stayed like that for awhile before Elli came in saying that I had a vistor, I looked up to see Gray or maybe Popuri, but instead I met the cold blue eyes of my sisteror so I thought, but there was something different about her, then I realized she had tears in her ocean blue eyes, I had mistaked the glassy tears for coldness and her wry smile for a frown. "Jill" she whispered.

* * *

_**~ Cliffhangers huh? yah those are pretty common with me and don't worry Skye will make a triumphant comeback! Happy New Years Eve! and I'm thinking of writing another harvest moon story perhaps a pairing form IOH or AP so if any of ya'lls have any suggestions then feel free to let me know! Love ya'll please review!~**_

_**xXx Missbabblingbrook21**_


	11. Mad World

_**~Okay Guys so I lied This wasn't up any sooner than I promised...heheh anway here we go!~**_

* * *

"Hey Doug I'll take another grape juice!" Claire said as we all sat around a table in Doug's Inn. I was exhausted and sleepy but after a tearful reconciliation with Claire it was all worth it. I was sitting with Claire on my right, and Gray on my left. Her little 1 and a half year old girl named Resa was siting on my lap coloring a picture of a bear with a balloon in it's paw. Trent who had taken the rest of the afternoon off was returning with grape juice and a cookie for Resa.

After Claire had come bursting in, the whole room became the water works. I had apologized for running away and she for shunning me. we had hugged each other soaking one anothers clothes then pulled Trent in soaking his clothes and eventually Gray had to help and break it up. Somehow we had all migrated over to the Inn. It was good to know Claire and I were going to be fine and I could be a happy sister, sister-in-law, and aunt. I was still exhausted from the whole day's events.

I wiped my still slightly red eyes as Resa squirmed on my lamp to reach her brown color crayon. I think i'll step outside for a while...for fresh air." I said trying not to sound like I wanted out of there as badly as I did. Gray looked at Claire , who looked at Trent, who looked at me, I glanced away at Resa. "I won't go far..." I murmured eyes still downcast. "Maybe just to the spring, or the beach." I said a little more pleadingly this time. Trent then started up on over protective doctor/brother in law. "Jill I really wouldn't advise that..." he began. He really meant NO I don't approve at all." It's just you've been through a lot of stress physically, mentally and emotionally lately, and I think you just need to lie low for a while...Maybe even stay with us, have Takaura take care of the farm..." "Yes Jill I mean just for a tiny while?" Claire chimed in. Gray started ..."Yah I think he's right Jill, I mean If I hadn't mysteriously got that letter who knows where you would be..." He trailed off right there as I began the death glare of death glares. I couldn't believe what they were asking me I mean did they not think I could take care of myself? I missed my animals, though it had only been a few days. I missed Snuffles... I missed my bed. I sniffed indignantly, handed Resa to Claire, downed my water, and headed for the door without so much as a glance at the astounded trio.

The evening air was crisp and cold. The sun was setting and cast a warm welcoming glow on my face. Turning my dull brown hair amber. I pulled Claire's jacket around me snugly as I headed down the wooden stairs to the dock. The ocean always soothed me. It was where I did my deep thinking. I sat down on a piece of driftwood. Someone had left a small fire, I tossed a few more pieces of wood onto it and it re-sparked to life. I en-haled deeply and let the sea air into my sore lungs. The sun sent beautiful shimmers into the water as it reflected it back. The seagulls had quieted and the dull lull of the ocean filled my ears. I could stare at the sea forever. Somehow Skye had slipped into my mind and now filled my thoughts. It had felt like an eternity since we last saw each other. I pictured his soft pale skin, his sea-green eyes that sparkled like jewels, and his silver white hair that shined like stardust. I was started when he was suddenly next to me. "hello beautiful" He murmured while stroking my face. "S-Skye! What are you doing here?" I whispered fiercely. "Aren't you just glad I'm here?" He said while his arms entwined around me. "well yes but what if someone see's us?" I said back tentativley since I didn't want to sound like I didn't want him here. " It doesn't matter I miss you Jill. " He said before he started kissing my neck. I felt shivers go through my body. He pulled me closer, then his green eye's locked with mine for a second before he leaned in and kissed me with so much passion. I melted into him. He began to lay me down on the sand..."'Jill..." He said quietly "I'm here..." I said back lovingly. He started to fade. "Jill" A bit louder this time. "Yes I'm right here.." I said a bit worried. Still fading and now the sun had gone "Jill!" still louder. "I'm right here!" I said now scared, It was cold. "Jill!" "SKYE!" I cried out! I was now in complete darkness and it was cold and lonely. Gray tapped my shoulder. I bolted upward looking around me. Skye was gone, it was dark, I had fallen asleep. There was sand plastered to my cheek as well as tears. I looked Gray in the eye before silently bursting into tears. He reached over and held me firmly but not crushingly. When I had finished he fished an old napkin out of his pocket for me. "Here" he said handing it to me. I took it and wiped my eyes "hehe it seems I've been doing this alot lately." I giggled a bit at my fragility, where had my strength gone? I put the crumpled up thing in my pocket. He got up and extended his hand towards me. I took it and let him pull me up. I shivered involuntarily, it had gotten late and the cold ocean breeze was freezing. He immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "here" he murmured in my ear. I blushed and quietly thanked him. We silently headed for Claires house passing the Inn where Gray stayed but chose to walk me back anyway, and eventually the blacksmithes where Gray worked. We finally made it to Claire's farm.

He stopped a few feet from the door. "Well I guess this is my stop." I said looking up into his blue blue eyes. "Yah I guess I better get going..." he said starting to walk away. I lurched into his chest in a bear hug. He hugged me back with no hesitation this time. His nose nuzzled into my hair. I gazed up at him longing for him to kiss me. How could I feel this way about Gray and Skye... "Jill who is Skye?" Gray asked as if reading my thoughts. He looked pained asking me. " I felt my chest beat a hundred beats faster than it should have. "Uh why do you ask?" I questioned as if he were the guilty one and not I. "You called out his name in your dream..." he said flatly untangling his arms from around my waist. "Or should I say nightmare." He continued. "Why do you assume Skye's a guy?" I inquired further growing slightly peeved. "Why are you getting all defensive" he countered. "I'm not, why are you all snoopy lately!" I said voice raising. "Got something to hide Jill? huh? do yah?" he yelled. "No Gray I don't leave me alone okay it's my business and not yours! I yelled as loud as I could. "It is too my business, I want to know what's going on with you I thought we were friends! Friends tell each other these things!" He yelled back. "A real friend wouldn't ask!" I shouted. BANG! The door flew open, with Trent standing in the doorway. "Are you too quite finished out here? Or do I need to break you up like toddlers?" He snapped loudly. "You need to leave Gray..." I whispered throwing as much venom into the comment as I could. "I will find out what your up to Jill..." he stated before he shoved his hands into his jacket and stalked off the property.

Gray's POV

I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, What was she hiding, who was this Sky person? I knew he was involved in all this somehow, why was she crying when she called out his name? Was he an abuser? Did he beat her and make her blame it on the cow? I knew she was mad at me but I had to know. I would get to the bottom of this...

Jill's POV

I stepped into the cozy white farmhouse with Trent Flanking me, "and just what was that all about?" he questioned a black eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." I said to the floor as he led me to my room. But it wasn't nothing, it was a fight, an argument, a secret kept too long, an opportunity for Skye to have his cover blown...


	12. Ignorance is bliss or is it?

_**~ 8 million years later when I finally decided to follow up on my stories! Sorry guys I don't mean to forget! Anyway If I still have any followers here's another small bit to the ever growing story!~ **_

* * *

Skye's POV

I slipped into her farmhouse careful so the elderly gentleman wouldn't see me. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms and watch a movie with her, to stroll down the street hand in hand talking, sweep her off her feet with my curry...but thanks to my stupid decision-making skills and conscience of rather lack of, that would never happen. Snuffles was gone presumably with Jill at Claire's farm. I had to see her, she was all that was in my head these days. The children's pumpkin festival had already gone, it was almost winter. I hadn't seen Jill in weeks. I was tired from walking and all my thoughts troubles were exhausting me. I took off my choker and lay it on her end table. I lay down on her bed well aware that in mid afternoon the old man would not come back till tomorrow morning, I would just rest, breathe in her scent, I would not stay long just rest my head...

Jill's POV

It had been weeks since Gray and I had argued, things had changed between us, he constantly asked me about what I was doing, where I was, and who I was seeing. It drove me insane and usually ended with us yelling at one another. I was to go home tomorrow and be reunited with my animals. My horse, Snuffles and my cat were brought up to the farm since I was lonely with just a 1-year-old to keep me company since I was not to strain myself.

I was lounging on the couch which was what I did a lot of mostly watching some cheesy Hallmark movie and eating cold leftover pizza. It was mid afternoon, and Claire was at work in the Mines and Trent had gone to work at the clinic. _I need to get my life back_ I thought. I threw on my regular work clothes and decided to "borrow" their old blue pickup for a little early visit to my farm. I dropped off Resa with Ann and headed home for a quick visit. Snuffles eagerly hopped in the passenger seat. I waved goodbye to my horse who was eating and my cat letting them know I wasn't leaving and would be coming back for them.

I could now drive with the wrapping on my head and chest removed. I was told just to be extra cautious for a while. I left a note with Ann to tell Claire that I had gone for a Drive and would be back late. After making sure Resa was all set with Ann, I backed out of the parking lot of the Inn, winked at Gray who was coming out of the building and tore off down the old rocky road that led Mineral town to Forget-Me-Not valley. I had both windows down and the music of I just wanna run by the Downtown Fiction on loudly. He looked startled, worried, than angry as I sped away. Snuffles barked at him. "Jill!" he called but I didn't care and to show so pushed the gas pedal down further.

Ah how I missed the feel of total freedom,

I curved down the roads zig-zagging, weavving and bobbing every which way in joy to be free. Snuffles was in heaven with his pink tongue out and fur wind-blown. Finally my joy ride was forced to a slow Sunday driver style as I entered the valley. I pulled into my long dirt driveway to my familiar house, practically squealing as I hopped out. Snuffles made a dash to the chicken coop eager to be reunited with his buddies that he chased as I headed to the porch. I quickly fumbled with my keys to unlock the new door Takakura had ordered Gotz to put in while I was gone. It opened with a grand and welcoming BANG! I surveyed my home that was all neat and tidy from Takauras good care. Snuffles ran back in and bounded on the bed. I heard a loud yell. I whirled around to face my bed feeling adrenaline course through my veins.

In it was none other than Skye himself!

His sea green eyes locked with my own. His silvery hair was slightly out-of-place. His silk snow leopard shirt wrinkled and clinging to his body. He sat up and extended his arms towards me with his signature smirk plastered on his face. I dropped my keys and sprinted at the bed. I collided into him harder than I expected and we tumbled against the wall. His strong arms held me tightly and securely, no one else not even Gray could hold me like this. He buried his face in my hair and whispered how much he had missed me.

After some time of sentimental hugging we sat up and I traced his beautiful jaw outline with my fingers. He smiled at me. It wasn't his "player thief smooth guy" smile but a genuine smile. I blushed, I just couldn't help it he brought out my shy side. I nuzzled my face under his chin, he chuckled. "Miss me much?" he asked. "Oh shut up, like you didn't miss me!" I murmured my face against his chest. "Fine beautiful...it's a tie we both missed one another equally." he said while stroking my hair. "Good that's better," I stated. After a few seconds of silence. "I really did miss you though. " I said quietly blushing though he couldn't see my face. He smiled into my hair. I inhaled in his scent which smelled like curry, just like his letters. "So are you back to stay?" he asked breaking my train of thought. I sighed "No I'm not even supposed to be here now, I'll have to go back before it gets late..." I said dropping off the question so to enjoy the few precious moments I would have with him. We just lay in silence for a few moments. His hand rubbing my back, While I thought of the complete compulsiveness of my recent actions.

As if to help show me It was stupid leaving I heard a loud rapping on my door. I gasped and sat up. Skye's eyes had gone wide. I had to think and think fast. "Jill open up! I know you're there!" Called the voice that could belong to only Gray. I ignored him and whispered quickly and quietly. "The bathroom, there is the sink, and a window stand on the sink and slip out the window, punch the screen out for all I care, head straight for the dog house hide behind it or in it, when he comes in my house run! I'll buy you enough time to get wherever you need to get to." He had clasped my hands, and was gazing me in the eyes. It was a deep and powerful stare. "Jill out of all the people I have ever known you have shown me the most kindness, for that I thank you."

Then in one swift action he pulled me to him and kissed me full on the lips. His lips were soft and smooth and melted into mine. Then as quickly as it began it was over. He had already slipped into the bathroom and was out the window. My head felt fuzzy and my vision was seeing fireworks. Snuffles was barking loudly at the door. I felt my face grow hot. I shook it off and closed the bathroom window. "Gray was pounding on the door again. "Jill please let me in..." he called a bit quieter. I took a deep breath and went to let him in.

* * *

**_~ Let me know what you think! I genuinely try to better my writing with your criticism and it is greatly appreciated! ~_**

**_xXx Missbabblingbrook21_**


End file.
